The Beginning of the End
Synopsis First Half As the higurashi cry, there is a contentious argument in the meeting house on the grounds of the Furude Shrine regarding Hinamizawa Dam Project. One of three government representatives mops his brow as the majority of citizens demand he cancel the project. From behind them, Oryō calmly instructs them to calm down. The crowd of angry villagers separate to reveal her flanked by Kasai Tatsuyoshi, her daughter Akane, and the Head of the village, Kimiyoshi Kiichirō. Oryō announces that the consensus of Hinamizawa is to oppose the project. The cheers of the villagers are interrupted by Hōjō Satoko's father who appears behind Oryō and her group. He claims that he is satisfied with the government's compensation, and he accuses the Sonozaki House and other major land-owning families of greedy self-interest. Oryō keeps her back turned to him while the rest of her group looks at him. One villager directly challenges him to identify himself. Joined by a few supporters, Hōjō denounces the Sonozaki. He identifies himself as a "Hōjō." He reminds the rich families, that poor families such as his are fine with the settlement to be paid by the government. Oryō finally turns to look at him and brand him as a traitor. She invites him to leave Hinamizawa; he insists he will once he receives the government compensation. A number of people agree with him and denounce the more wealthy Three Families. Finds His Response "Less Than Cordial"]]Finally he calls her an "old hag" to which she stands and replies, "Now you've done it, Hōjō! I haven't been this pissed in a long time!" She threatens he will pay for his insult, and "you better watch your back!" He vows to kill her, and challenges her to stand up and face him, which lead to a brawl between him, his supporters, and Sonozaki-Anti-Dam supporters. As police enter and the government lead representative asks for calm, Hanyū takes up the narration. She sits translucent in a corner lamenting that she "couldn't do anything to stop it back then." She repeats, "I'm sorry (ごめんなさい・''gomen nasai'')." Hōjō Satoshi pounds on the door to the Irie Clinic while carrying his sister, Satoko, calling for Irie Kyōsuke. After some time, Satoko lays in a clinic bed and Irie collapses into his office chair. Takano Miyo remarks that her condition has stabilized. Irie begins to wonder, and Takano completes his thought: "Why did she relapse, right?" Irie replies "it's Level 5 again." He feels that the previous time she was at this level was understandable since she witnessed her parents die. Irie believes that this and the subsequent investigation triggered her disease. Takano listens dispassionately then slightly smiles, "now?" Irie believes it is her aunt. Takano agrees to investigate the cause of Satoko's current relapse. She then dispassionately declares that if Satoko worsens she will become "a valuable sample for our development of a treatment." In horror, Irie asks if she would dissect a child, to which she merely giggles. He vows this will not happen. Walking home in their baseball uniforms, Satoshi asks Irie how his sister is doing after two weeks in the clinic. Irie replies that she is improving, but he then mentions something Satoko said: "He threw an ashtray at me." In a flashback, Satoko describes a number of verbal and physical abuses she suffered under her uncle. Satoshi is shocked by the list of abuses. Irie asks who the person responsible is, and Satoshi replies, "Quite a number of people." Some of them were "our different fathers until now." Satoshi concedes that Satoko probably sees her different stepfathers as the same person. Satoshi asks Irie if he can keep her in the clinic since she does not get along with their aunt. Irie deems him a "good brother" for protecting his sister. Satoshi meekly confesses that this will "take a huge load off of my shoulders," if Satoko remains in the hospital. Once out, she will undoubtedly fight with their aunt again. He further confesses that the mere thought of the conflicts makes him wish she would stay in the hospital. As the higurashi cries then flies off, Hanyū narrates that "everyone is going through painful times." She blames herself for being "too powerless." Takano enters Irie's office to announce she received the latest investigation results from "Tokyo". After reading the report, he drops it disappointed. Takano surmises that "it didn't work." Irie explains that while they have circumstantial evidence of a parasitic infection behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome, they still cannot isolate and identify the pathogen. Takano replies that she hoped they could with an electron microscope. Irie concluded that either the agent is incredibly small or something is wrong with the way they take and preserve samples. Takano looks at him intrigued and asks him what he means. He explains that if you dissect a rat, you do not find fleas, since they leave a dead host. Takano darkly suggests that they should dissect someone who is still alive: "Understood. I will make preparations." He objects, but she replies that it is the simple matter of putting a terminal patient out of his misery little while earlier, "On paper of course." She leaves to call Okonogi. Outside his office, Irie hears her "ask a favor" to Okonogi on the phone. He vows that this cannot be allowed. takes an interest inJirō's camera . . . probably.]]It rains very heavily. Tomitake Jirō stands inside the Hinamizaw bus stand and apologizes to Takano for inviting her. Wiping her face, she tells him not to worry, since she agreed to go with him knowing it might rain. She flirts with him. She asks if being with her would make a poor change in his normal routine and giggles. Jirō looks away, but she slides up close to him. She notes that this is the first time they have spent together. Shyly, Jirō admits that usually Irie or other researchers are around. She asks if taking pictures is "interesting." He looks at her, and she continues to ask how he does it. He happily demonstrates using his camera. She brings her face close to his as she puts her hand on his camera: "Like this?" Jirō blushes. "And then, after that?" That night at The Dam Construction Site a number of workers murder the Construction Manager with shovels, hammers, and axes. Over this scene and into the commercial break, Hanyū repeats, "I'm sorry!" Second Half The scene opens with the beaten body of the Construction Manager with the workers regretting what they have done. The leader insists that they acted in self-defense. A flashback reveals the workers drinking after work. One of the men wonders what will happen if the Construction Manager catches them. There are "no smoking" and "no drinking" signs on the wall. The leader dismisses this complaint and cites how they have to deal with the anti-dam protestors every day. The Manager appears, clearly disturbed, and wielding a pickax. Returning to present time, the leader insists that the Manager was "no human" and was "a demon." To prevent anyone from turning anyone else in, he demands that each take a part of his body and dispose of it. At this point, he also appears "affected." Irie runs down a clinic corridor to find Takano to demand to know if it is true that a patient "in his terminal stages has turned up." She worldlessly turns away expecting him to follow. She takes him into an operating theater where the raving leader is strapped down on a table. Irie instructs her to put him asleep before he bites his own tongue. Takano closes her notes and replies that she had wanted to observe him a bit more. The two retreat to a conference room where a large tray sits on the table. Irie demands to know who the man is and how Takano found him. Takano "pouts" that he is untrusting, and the two "just happened to meet" on her way back to the clinic and giggles. Irie retorts that he cannot examine him with such little information. She slyly looks at Irie and asks him what he thinks the man was carrying. She reveals a right hand and forearm. She giggles at Irie's shock. Okonogi and Jirō arrive with a report that reveals that the man is a criminal on probation. "You shouldn't have any qualms about dissecting the scum of society, right, Director Irie," she asks rhetorically. Irie protests that they do not know if he or his disease caused the incident. Jirō agrees that he is Level 5 and has no hope of recovery. Irie reluctantly agrees to the dissection. Ōishi Kuraudo viewing the remains of his friend with the Coroner Kanshiki. Kanshiki observes that the Construction Manager was the last guy to ever give Ōishi a "good lesson." There is a quick flashback to this Manager punching Ōishi as a young man and demanding to know if his really is a "Japanese Man!" Ōishi explains that, "I think he beat me more than my real father." Though he confesses that he has no proof, he suspects the Sonozaki family given their leadership in the dam opposition. Kanshiki admits that they will be tough to take down. Ōishi vows that justice will be done, which includes finding his right arm. As wind blows through the open window of Satoko's clinic room and the higurashi cry, Hanyū narrates about how many people have been dragged into "a twisting fate." Hanyū appears at her bedside translucent and laments that she can only observe. Looking down sadly at Satoko, she repeats her apology as Satoko wakens. Irie asks the waking Satoko what is wrong, and Satoko replies she heard someone saying "I'm sorry." Hanyū continues her narration wondering if all of these events are, "Takano's will?" and if she does not have the power to stop it. Post-End Titles At the Sonozaki home, Rika laments to Mion that whenever she shops she gets candies, but when Satoko accompanies her, Satoko never gets any. In a flashback, when Rika offers candy to Satoko, Satoko refuses it since it was meant for Rika. Rika feels she has done something mean to her, and then asks Mion if they are all friends with Satoko and Satoshi. Mion agrees. Rika asks if they can do anything for them. Mion states that if anyone were to help them, it would have to be someone from outside Hinamizawa. After a pause, Rika states that she is sure this will happen, and they will all combine their strengths with him and defeat the evil in the village. Confused, Mion asks if this is from a book, and Rika replies that someday she will understand, "Mii!" In her Adult Voice, Rika takes over the narration to state that this will be the "true beginning." She asks for Hanyū's agreement. A translucent Hanyū sitting behind them agrees she will fight, "This time. Carrying the power of belief." Teaser The Chibi Rika and Chibi Hanyū return to another episode of "Dark Rika's Advice Corner." They take a call from Satoko's uncle. Chibi Hanyū reads the question which notices that whenever Rika eats anything spicy or drinks alcohol, Hanyū's "mouth is on fire, or she gets drunk." In response to how this connection works, Chibi Rika in her Adult voice replies: *"Let me answer that. None of your damn business!" Chibi Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s. After the introduction of the title of the next episode, Chibi Rika adds, "By the way, Hanyū feels it when I'm *****ting as well!" with the word "bleeped" and in the word coming before "Hanyū" in the Japanese. Chibi Hanyū groans. Characters In order of appearance *Hinamizawa Anti-Dam Protesters *Government Representatives *Sonozaki Oryō *Sonozaki Akane *Kasai Tatsuyoshi *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō *Mr. Hōjō *Hōjōs' Allies *Police Officers *Furude Hanyū *Hōjō Satoshi *Hōjō Satoko *Irie Kyōsuke *Takano Miyo *Hōjō Tamae (mentioned) *Hōjō Teppei (mentioned) *Tetsurō Okonogi (mentioned) *Anti-Dam Radio Guy *Tomitake Jirō *Dismemberment Leader *Construction Workers *Construction Manager *Tetsurō Okonogi *Kanshiki *Ōishi Kuraudo *Furude Rika *Sonozaki Mion Referbacks and Forwards *Explanation of the hatred the village has for the Hōjō due to Satoko's father supporting the construction of the dam. *This answers the question Ōishi had regarding the part of his friend which was never found as mentioned in previous arcs. *In previous arcs, Rena, who has not yet returned to Hinamizawa, describes how Oyashiro-sama follows people and stares down at them as they sleep. Satoko experiences this as Hanyū looks down at her in the clinic. *Rika is obviously referring to Keiichi over a year before he appears in Hinamizawa when she talks to Mion. Trivia *'Hōjō You Think You Are?:' "Mr. Hōjō" is a stepfather to Satoko and Satoshi. Since he identifies himself as a Hōjō, and Oryō recognizes him as such, then neither Satoko nor Satoshi are related to the Hōjō assuming their mother did not eventually decide to marry a relative. Nevertheless, Hinamizawa villagers treat them as such. In Settlement of Meakashi-hen, Oryō denounces Satoshi as being a Hōjō, thought it is later revealed by Mion that she does mind if Shion sees Satoshi. *'Pumpkin:' in a previous arc her friends force her to eat pumpkin during lunch. Satoko does not like pumpkin. *'Miyo's Reasons for Flirting:' The anime does not depict a motivation. While the viewer can only infer, the viewer must remember that situations from arc to arc may not be the same since they represent different realities or "fragments" of time. In this depiction she may only hope to control the man who controls her budget. Or she may have some feelings for him or eventually develops them. That possibly is alluded to in a later episode of this arc. The viewer should also note that she never flirts with Irie with whom she often conflicts. The manga version more overtly implies that she does have feelings for Jirō. Still, in every reality Rika experiences, Takano betrays him. *'Ōishi's Lessons in Differential Equations from the Construction Manager:' the anime only hints at the larger backstory that as a young man, Ōishi enforced ration laws in the immediate Post-War period. This included investigating an elderly lady trying to survive. The Construction Manager confronts him, punches him, and rhetorically ask if a Japanese man would treat the unfortunate as Ōishi is treating them. *The postmark on the letter from "Tokyo" is dated, "June, 1982," with the day obscured in the traditional imperial system: "57.6. " *'What is Rika Doing to Hanyū?:' the Blue Ray fansubs provide a better translation of the salacious reference Chibi Rika is making. When They Cry Wikia is disappointed that you wonder what will happen when Rika grows into a teen and then adult. Cultural References *The beer label is modeled after Sapporo . Memorable Moments *The origin of Oryō's personal hatred of the Hōjō revealed. *Takano takes an interest in Jirō. *Satoko hears Hanyū. Quotes *"I haven't been this pissed in a long time!" - Sonozaki Oryō *"I'm just talking about giving early peace to someone who is about to die." - Takano *"How could we do this job without beer?" - Dismemberment Leader *"We just happened to meet on the way back from the clinic." - Takano Gallery What if Boss.png|Nothing a few shovels cannot fix. . . . Leader Specimen.png|'Absent from Photograph:' Beer Higurashi Kai Title Card 16.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Matsuribayashi-hen Episodes